McCall pack post season 4
by EYDF-Thomas
Summary: This story will bridge between the end of season 4 and my Scott and Mike story. All OC's introduced in Season 4 and the prologue are present.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a week since the pack had gotten Masson up to speed on all the goings on of Beacon Hills, It was also now Beacon Hills High's first away game of the seasons Melissa arrived at the game the same time as Logan and Jeff. Another surprise was Dr. Geyer Liam's Step Dad. He approached Melisa and said "Liam said he wants to talk to me and you about something with Scott. Is there something going on I need to know?"

Melissa than said "it's not what you think but its better they explain it to you than me."

He then said "so you know what it's about then?"

Melissa replied "yes but It's complicated to talk about right here."

She then noticed Logan and his friend Jeff come over. She then said "you remember my oldest son Logan." He then said to him "yeah you got hurt that night Scott had that heart problem."

Logan said "yeah both of us are doing better."

Dr. Geyer then said "that's good I take it you got the stitches out."

Logan said "yeah I got them taken out at a clinic where I go to college." The truth was they had actually been taken out a couple of days after he had come back by Dr. Mathews but he didn't want to say to a medical doctor just yet that he was a veterinarian.

Logan then said "this is a friend of mine Jeff he wanted to see Scott play."

Jeff then said "yeah I like watching lacrosse I was never good at it because I'm a bit of a klutz and I trip over my own feet sometimes."

Dr. Geyer then said "that surprises me a little just looking at you."

Jeff said "yeah well I work out and run but I'm not that good at sports otherwise. I think part of it is because I'm 6 foot 6 and I kind of had a lot of growth spurts in high school so I never really got used to my height. I've gotten good at martial arts recently though."

Logan said "yeah he saw me practicing once or twice and asked me to teach him." It wasn't exactly a lie and also since Logan did have the highest levels in most the martial arts he practiced he could train new students he actually worked part time at a dojo well he was in college during his first year. They actually jokingly hung up a sign in the old warehouse they would train in that said "Logan's werewolf Dojo." Since it was usually only the two of them there it didn't pose any problems.

Dr. Geyer then noticed Logan had a Beacon Hills lacrosse jersey on and said "did you used to play?"

Logan said "yeah I played in High School but I had to give it hurt when I got hurt."

Melissa then said "he got taken down pretty hard by a rival team in the championship game."

Dr. Geyer said "I heard about that well I was in med school. I used to go to Devenford prep though. That was one of the reasons I got Liam into it."

Logan said "yeah they got out of Lacrosse for a bit and they wanted me to go there but I preferred to stay at Beacon Hills."

Melissa and Jeff knew there were other reasons to why he had stayed but figured he didn't want to say that to a former student.

Dr. Geyer said "yeah I saw that they had dropped it for a little bit and I don't actually mind Liam being in Beacon Hills High now he actually seams to be doing better there then here."

Logan said "yeah I've seen a couple of their practices and scrimmage games, he's actually pretty good." Logan then added "when I came back in to town the coach asked me to look at the team as he considered me one of his best players. He actually asked if I could help him out voluntarily next season."

They made their way over to the stands and found a spot by Aiden, Malia and the Sheriff. After introducing everyone they sat down to watch the game.

During the second half Beacon Hills had taken a pretty sizeable lead and one of the other players hit Ethan really hard, Aiden got up and yelled "Scott, Liam or Danny get to him."

Logan noticed Brett had pulled the other guy away and had said something to him, he noticed he looked a little mad at him and could just make out a faint glow to his eyes Jeff noticed it to and excused himself for a second. Most people were watching as Ethan was being helped up he wasn't hurt too badly mainly because he had healed already but he was a little pissed and his pride was hurt. Jeff managed to have a word with Brett who said "he didn't know why that guy had done that and said to tell Aiden that it wasn't his idea."

Jeff walked back over to the Beacon Hils bench and saw Aiden talking to Ethan he then said to them "I just talked to Brett he didn't know why that guy did that."

Ethan then said "I do he saw me and Danny kiss before the half started and he d called me queer before he shoved me down."

Aiden was about to get up as Ethan and Jeff garbed him. Ethan said to him "Aid I'm ok don't start anything with him ok."

Ethan decided to sit out for the next part of the game. Aiden and Jeff then went back up to the others and told them what had happened. Dr. Geyer seemed a little concerned about Ethan. Aiden then told him "Don't worry he's ok he just wanted to take a bit of a break, it's more his pride that got hurt."

After the game the guy who had knocked Ethan down earlier in the game was trying to get at Danny as they exited the locker room. Ethan stepped between them and said "look man I don't know what your problem is but just leave me and my boyfriend alone. Ok."

The guy replied "you and your type disgust me." He then spat in Ethan's face. Ethan then tried to be the better man and walked away as he knew if he wanted to he could probably take this guy down but it wasn't worth going to jail or somewhere worse for it. The guy grabbed him and threw him to the ground and started throwing punches Aiden was about reedy to attack him as Bret started pulling him off of him and yelled at him "Jason stop that now."

Aiden got over there and helped his brother well Logan stood between them and said "just get out of here ok." Melissa and Dr. Geyer had come over to see if Ethan was ok. Logan then said to Melissa "Mom why don't you take the twins home."

Dr. Geyer then said "shouldn't we take him to a hospital?"

Logan said "nah he'll be ok besides Mom can always stop at the hospital on the way there."

After that Liam came over to Logan and said "can you and Jeff come by the hospital tomorrow with Scott I kind of want to tell my step Dad about you know what."

Logan then said "yeah sure, have you invited Ethan and Aiden yet."

Liam said "no I only just told Scott ,Stiles and Isaac tonight."

Logan then said "He told my Mom that you wanted to meet with him, her and Scott. I think he may have thought you were lovers."

Liam then said "yeah I guess it may have sounded like that when I talked to him earlier. I kind of want to avoid him finding out like your Mom did with Scott."

Logan said "yeah that was a bit intense. You should defiantly have Ethan an Aiden come especially after tonight."

Liam then said "what about Brett"

Logan said "maybe levee him out of it a bit as he's not is Scott's pack now get going or coach will have my hide for detain one of his best players."

* - The Twins apartment -*

Later that night Ethan had heeled from his injuries thankfully Melissa had been there they actually weren't too bad anyway nothing that if he was human he'd have to go to the hospital for anyway. Just after he had gotten out of the shower him and Aiden got texts from Liam asking for them to come to the hospital the next day to help him talk to his step Dad.

*- The McCall house -*

Logan and Jeff had just come in with Scott and Isaac as Melissa got back from dropping the twins off. Scott then said "Mom can you think of anywhere we can tell Liam's step Dad about things in private tomorrow?"

Logan then said "what about the morgue?" They all looked at him as Jeff said "actually that might be a good idea after all not many people go down there unless there are any dead bodies to deal with."

Melissa then said "if you want to suggest it to the pack I'll find an excuse to bring him down there."

Scott then said "fine but I am not getting into one of the drawers again."

Logan said "why would we do that?"

Jeff then said "wait why was Scott in a morgue drawer?"

Scott then said "he never told you about what we did to find out who the benefactor was?"

Jeff then said "no it must have slipped his mind."

Scott and Jeff both looked at him with glowing red eyes as Melissa said "boys please this house does not have supernatural healing."

Logan then said "ok fine I'll tell you now ok."

Scott and Logan then told Jeff about how he had shocked Scott's heart to stop it beating. Melissa was listening intently as she hadn't gotten the full story either only a few bits and pieces that she was given before Logan actually did anything to Scott. He hadn't told her much once they had gotten to the hospital. Logan then added at the end of his story "Liam actually put on a pretty good act when the paramedics came. He told them that he and Scott had been out practicing lacrosse in the backyard and Scott had said he needed to lie down and then collapsed on the bed, and that's when he called me into the room."

Scott then said "so what did you tell them?"

Logan said "pretty much the same story, I kind of faked CPR when they came in so I didn't arise any suspicions."

Jeff then said "all that and you didn't find out who the benefactor was."

Scott then said "not really but we did figure that they probably had a banshee which wasn't too far from the truth as it turned out to be one. By the way did you give Deaton his defibrillator back?"

Logan said "yeah I gave it back to him on my way out of town after my date with Michelle."

Scott then said "who's Michelle?'

Logan then said "just a hot ER nurse who's new in town. I kind of hit on her a bit when I came to the hospital to find out about Liam when he got hurt at try outs. She then ended up being a nurse who looked after me after the berserker stabbed me."

Melissa then said "how bad were you actually hurt by it?"

Logan said "pretty bad actually but by the time Doctor Geyer had gotten to me it was just a small cut but I did get a few stitches. I ended up with a nice little scar from it though."

Melissa then said "you guys get Scars?"

Jeff then said "yeah it's weird if it's a wound that has help with stitches closing it like for example when I was 10 I had to have my appendix out." He then lifted up his shirt to show them his scar from it. Melissa also noticed he had tubing and conation for an insulin pump Jeff then said "I'm also a diabetic too. Which isn't normal for a born werewolf but I'm kind of odd I have traits of both a born and bitten one. My dad and adopted dad figured it was because my mom was bitten before she gave birth to me and I may have been born a human."

Melissa then said "so werewolves can give birth to humans as well?'

Jeff replied "yes but my Mom was human and my Dad was a werewolf in that case it's a 50, 50 chance of a werewolf birth. My Mom had some complications with me so my Dad bit her and made her a werewolf and after that she was fine. Like I said I'm just a bit of a weirdo though."

Melissa then said "so your mother was human until you were born."

Jeff then said "yeah and I found out a couple weeks ago that she was related to Scott and Logan."

Scott then said "wait your elated to us?"

Logan then said "yeah his Mom and Mamma McCall were cousins I only found out then too when he mentioned dads name."

Jeff then said "yeah it's kind of funny finding out your related to a best friend."

Logan then said "yeah it is too bad we didn't know when we meet up with Mike and Uncle Jeff a few months ago."

Scott then said "you saw Mike and Uncle Jeff when?"

Logan then said "yeah me, Jeff and Teagan went to an Iron Maiden concert and we saw them in line well I was buying a t-shirt. We actually ended up sitting behind them. "

Jeff said "yeah that was pretty cool show."

Logan then said "yeah he had never seen them before."

Scott said "wow so do you guys go to a lot of shows?"

Logan then said "we've been to a couple."

Jeff said "yeah there was one really cool one we went to with Teagan. His Grandparents live in a small town up in Ontario Canada and we went up there to see a band play there."

Scott said "that sounds cool what band was it?"

Jeff then said "it was the Tragically Hip and they played in a farmer's field in a town called Bobcaygeon. They actually sold the tickets for it in a local shoes and clothing store because there wasn't any venue close enough that could handle the ticket sales."

Logan said "yeah it was pretty cool we stayed at his grandparents house thankfully it wasn't a full moon that night or well we were there."

Scott then said "so it was before Teagan found out then?"

Jeff and Logan nodded as Logan said "yeah he only found out a few months ago."

Melissa then said "so is he studying to be at vet too?"

Logan then said "no he's in nursing school we had a bunch of English and gen -ed course with him though and he's the third co host of our radio show."

Jeff said "the funniest was after we told him and he put two and two together about some of the songs we like to play."

Logan said "yeah I like playing "shout at the Devil "by Motley Crue every now and then."

Jeff then said "after he found out he played Wild thing so I followed it with hungry like a wolf."

Logan said "yeah I muted our mikes because we were laughing so much at it."

Scott said "yeah I listened to it a few times after you told me about it and I really like your intro."

Logan said "yeah "that's always fun doing it."

Jeff said "yeah we actually do it live every time. The best was the time when we actually had some of the Beasty boys in the studio with us. That was one time when we wished we could have gone on longer."

Melissa then said "Wow how did you mange that?"

Logan then said "they called the school because someone told them about us."

Jeff then said "so it looks like were up for a busy day tomorrow."

Scott said "yeah maybe we should get some rest."

Jeff said "I'll sleep on the pull out if that's ok?"

Melissa then said "it's still made up in case Ethan and Aiden come over your welcome to it."

Jeff then said "thanks I figured you probably did."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Melissa came down to the kitchen to have some coffee and breakfast before she left. As far as she knew all the boys were asleep. True Logan and Jeff were both Adults being 22 but to her they were still boys. When she came down she saw a fairly large person in the kitchen looking through the fridge she thought about grabbing a bat but then thought "why would a burglar go through the fridge?"

Jeff herd her come into the room and turned around and said "Sorry Mrs. McCall but I woke up and was hungry so I just figured I'd grab something before going back to bed for a bit."

Melissa then said "I said before you can call me Melissa and your welcome to anything you can find in there. I'm going to put some coffee on if you want some?"

Jeff said "yeah that would be good."

Melissa then noticed that Jeff had glasses on and she had never seen him with them before and asked "what's with the glasses are they fake like Logan's"

Jeff laughed to himself as she said "I'm sorry I've just never seen you with them before."

Jeff then said "yeah I know I don't wear them often I usually wear a contact lens in my left I got poked in the eye by someone goofing around on a school trip with a stick that had been in a fire."

Mellissa then said "I'm sorry that must have hurt."

Jeff said "yeah it did, but I kind of hid it from everyone and just shrugged it off. I noticed a few days later it was hard to see out of it. After it healed I found it hard to see at certain distances and my adopted Dad took me to an eye doctor who said that there was some damage to it and that I would need to wear glasses or a contact lens on it."

Melissa then said "so you don't have 20/20vison then?"

Jeff replied "only when I use these.", as he flashed his eyes to red.

Melissa then said "I think Scott said something about Deucalion being able to do that."

Jeff said "yeah there are something's we can compensate for as a werewolf but not others like if you lose an arm you can't grow it back."

Melissa then said "yeah that makes sense I don't know if I would really have expected that one."

Jeff then said "I'll be back in a second I just need to grab something from my bag."

Jeff then came back with case that had a blood sugar monitor in it. Melissa then said "you're a diabetic?"

Jeff said "yeah I'm a bit of weirdo among born werewolves I have traits of both a born and bitten one. Normally only a bitten one that had diabetes before the bite will still have it. The only difference between me and a normal person that has it is I can go a little longer without giving myself insulin but I still use a pump it's so much easier then when I was doing shots."

Jeff then put his pump on the table beside him so she could see it well he took his blood sugar and made a slight correction to his pump. He the added "my levels tend to vary a little more than a humans because of my metabolism as a werewolf but I usually stay pretty constant now."

Melissa then said "do you mind if I look at your numbers?"

Jeff said "nah I'm cool with it." He then pulled up the history stored in his monitor to show her the stored numbers well he also wrote what he had taken earlier in a book he kept in the case. He said "I like to keep a back up just in case something happens to it."

Melissa then said "that's a good idea."

Jeff then said "yeah I had one monitor fail on me once and it wiped everything I had stored in it."

Melissa then said "more people should be like that."

Jeff said "yeah tell me about it my doctor who looks after my diabetes stuff says he likes it too."

Melissa then said "my nephew on Logan and Scott's dad's side has diabetes."

Jeff then said "yeah Logan and I met him at a concert once."

Melissa said "that's right I remember you saying that last night."

Jeff said "yeah we kind of talked diabetes stuff to."

Melissa then asked "do you get to talk to people about that often?"

Jeff said "not really I haven't met many diabetics actually"

Melissa then said "that's surprising."

Jeff said "yeah I guess so I guess I'm more used to keeping stuff about me private with all the werewolf stuff I don't really talk about things like that unless they ask."

Jeff then yawned and said "I think I'm going to go back to bed for a bit I'll see you at the hospital later."

Melissa then said "have a good sleep do you want me to come tuck you in?"

Jeff said "nah I'm good but thanks for the offer."

*- a little while later at the hospital -*

Melissa had been roped into doing some interviews for nursing students wanting to do placements. Most of them had been pretty good so far. The next one up was someone called Teagan Melissa had actually been expecting another woman but instead she saw a young man with the same colour hair as Jeff's was. He was just about as tall as Scott maybe a bit shorter but he also seemed a little out of proportion.

He then walked over to her and said "Hi I'm Teagan McManus."

Melissa took his hand that he had offered out and said "I'm Melissa McCall."

Teagan then said "odd question are you Spanish, I'm only asking because I know someone with that last name and his Mom's Spanish."

Melissa then said "yes my family is originally from Mexico. My ex husband's name was McCall. One of my sons mentioned about knowing a Teagan who was in nursing I wonder if you know him? His names Logan and he's six foot two."

Teagan laughed and said "yup and I know a whole lot more about him too."

Melissa then said "does that included other things?"

Teagan then said "what like he's a werewolf?"

Melissa looked surprised as he said that and he noticed it and said "he told me he had told you. He also told me about his brother Scott too."

Melissa then said "given all the stuff that goes on around here it might be good to have you around."

Teagan then said "yeah I heard about some of it from Logan and Jeff. I couldn't image why other then the money why you would want to hunt down to great guys like them."

Melissa then said "yeah well there are people who are afraid of werewolves I know when I first found out about Scott I was a little afraid. Oddly when Logan told me a few months ago I wasn't as surprised as I was with Scott. Then again I did find out from him one on one rather than the way I did with Scott."

Teagan replied "yeah I get it its like people hunting down wild animals they don't understand. So um anything else you want to know about me?"

Melissa then continued the interview normally and wrapped it up bay saying someone at the hospital would be in touch but she was going to try and recommend him just so there would be another person at the hospital other than her that know about the supernatural. Teagan then said "thanks and since your my best friends Mom I feel comfortable telling you why I'm kind of short and a little disproportionate I was born with something called Diastrophic dysplasia which kind of makes me look like a little person. I'm five foot so I don't really fit the mold of one but my parents got a lot of support from our local LPA with me because what I have is mainly something more common among little people then with average height people."

He then added "it's also been nice meeting you it's nice to put a face to one of the names of the people Logan talks about a lot."

Melissa then said "you're welcome and it's always nice to meet one of my boys friends" she then said "if you don't have anywhere else to go you can stick around and meet the rest of the pack as there coming to talk to someone else in the hospital."

Teagan said "yeah that will be cool, who is it?"

Melissa then said "one of the Doctors I found out his son is a werewolf in Scott's pack and he wanted my help to tell him about him."

Teagan then said "Liam then?"

Melissa then said "how much do you know about this stuff?"

Teagan replied "mainly just names and what they are Logan told me a bit about what went on here but not all of it."

Just as they were finishing up Melissa got a text from both Logan and Scott telling her they were on there way.

Melissa thn went off to find Doctor Gyer to be ready to find out about Liam and the rest of the pack.

* * *

authors note I just decided to change Teagans last name comment if you know where it comes from


	3. Chapter 3

A few minutes later the pack arrived in the morgue, they all headed in like a horde of teenagers entering a locker room Liam had just said something that Melisa missed hearing but all she heard was Logan saying "just chill ok don't worry if we have to we can make it look like a wild animal attack."

Melissa rolled her eyes as she approached with Doctor Geyer and Teagan who had decided to follow along to surprise Logan and Jeff. Teagan then said "relax he's probably joking Logan's not going to do that."

Doctor Geyer then said "why are we heading to the morgue and why is Logan talking about making something look like a wild animal attack."

Teagan then said "um he's studding to be a vet maybe they found a body in there. Or someone got cut I don't know."

They came in to see them all standing around with guilty looks on their face. Melissa then said "Ok who did what?"

Jeff then said "Liam got his figure caught in the door of one of the morgue fridges because Ethan dared him to look in it."

Dr. Geyer then said "why were you going to make it look like a wild animal attack?"

Logan then said "um that was something different will tell you later." Logan then looked over and saw Teagan standing there and said "hey Teagan what are you doing here?"

Teagan replied "I had an interview with your Mom and she told me what was going on so I figured I'd tag along and surprise you guys and renderer assistance if I need to."

Jeff and Logan then introduced him to everyone else after they had finished Dr. Geyer then said "look so what does this all have to do with Liam then and why are we in the morgue, has someone died?"

Stiles then said "no one has died", Isaac then added "well not for a while."

Liam then said "um do you remember when I got hurt during lacrosse tryouts and that family got killed by an ax murderer?"

Dr. Geyer then said "yes but what do the two events have in common?"

There were mumbles from the pack of "not much and quite a lot."

Dr. Geyer then said "ok so which is it.?"

Scott then said "maybe we should start at the beginning?"

Isaac then said "do we really need to go that far back?"

Stiles then said "well we did for Masson."

Danny then said "well he was kind of more involved then Liam's step dad is."

Stiles then said "true but isn't it better to tell him everything now then to wait for later and tell him everything else?"

Logan said "definitely I know when I told Mom she was better off herring it from me"

Melissa then said "boys quit stalling and just tell him."

Scott and Stiles then started telling him everything that had happened in Beacon Hills since Scott got bitten. Once they got to the part about Liam Dr, Geyer paid more attention as did Teagan as he wasn't told everything. After they finished Dr, Geyer then said "so let me get this straight Liam is now a werewolf like Scott, Logan, Jeff Ethan, Aiden and Malia. Malia then said "I'm a coyote actually."

Dr. Geyer then said "sorry I'm still figuring all this out. So now then Lydia is a banshee, Allison is a hunter what are Danny, Stiles and Teagan then."

They all said Human, Stiles then said "I was briefly posed by a 1,000 year old evil spirit."

Melissa then added "that was th cause of some of our staffing problems."

Dr. Geyer then said "I see so I take it you and everyone else in this room knows about all of this?"

Scott then said "um three are a few more Alison's Dad who is also a hunter but he's tracking down his sister right now who's a werejauguar right now. Then there's also Dr, Deaton and Dr, Mathews."

Dr. Geyer then said "so there are other doctors then?"

Logan then said "there veterinarians actually but their also something called emissaries which are offshoots of druids and they give advice to werewolves and their packs."

Dr. Geyer then asked "so how do druids tie into werewolves again?"

Teagan then said "they didn't exactly cover that but it has to do with an old Greek myth were some guy served humans to Zeus and he became angry and turned them into wolves." Ethan then added "Lycaon and his family then found help from the druids who helped them return to human form but they still had to take on wolf form at least once a month during the full moon."

Jeff then said "that's were you get the term Lycanthrope and Lycanthropy from."

Dr. Geyer then said "so the only way you can become a werewolf now is to be bitten by one?"

Aiden then said "or be born one like me, Eth, Jeff and Malia."

Dr. Geyer then said "right so do both parents have to be werewolves then?"

Jeff then said "no it's a 50 50 chance if only one person is a born werewolf and I think it's like 40 60 if some is a bitten one, but don't quote me on that one."

Dr. Geyer then said "so there a greater chance of them being born a werewolf if someone was bitten?"

Teagan then said "no he meant it's a 60 percent chance they would be human. Born werewolves tend to have a bit of a superiority thing."

Jeff said "I resent that my mother was human until I was born."

Dr. Geyer then said "what happened to her then?"

Jeff then said "she had some complications well she was pregnant with me so my Dad bit her and because of that I'm kind of a weird cross between a bitten and born werewolf." He could tell Doctor Geyer was confused by it and said "normally born werewolves are immune to most human illnesses and genetic diseases and stuff. For some reason I'm a Diabetic, a type 1 actually, although I can get away with lower doses of insulin then a non werewolf I've found using a pump works better then shots." Jeff then said to Teagan "you know I don't mean to be superior my Mom would be disappointed in me if I thought that way.

Melissa then said "I'm sure she would be very proud of her boy and how well he's helped so many others." Jeff smiled as she added "I know I am the way you've helped Logan out and are helping Scott out too."

Jeff then said "thanks Melissa that means a lot herring that from one of my two best friend's mom."

Melissa then said "you're welcome."

Dr. Geyer then said "ok so what does the heart thing with Scott have to do with all this as you guys have pretty much said there isn't anything that can kill you other than a few things."

Scott then said "um it was part of plan to find out who the benefactor was."

Dr. Geyer then said "so you played dead to find out who someone was?"

Ethan, Aiden and Jeff laughed at that as he asked "what's so funny?"

Logan then said "there laughing because you made a dog joke."

Stiles then said "you said Scott played dead."

Dr. Geyer rolled his eyes as Scott said "like I said it was plan to draw out the benefactor who had a list of all of us and had people hunting us down."

Dr. Geyer then said "so was Liam on this list?'

Logan replied "yeah he was all of us except for Jeff was on it. It mainly seemed to be concentrated out what was in Beacon County. So in order to find them I shocked Scott so his heart stopped. After he woke up again we realised that whoever it was must have had a banshee to predict the death."

Dr. Geyer then said "like Lydia then?"

Lydia replied "yes but the one that made the list made it because she overheard a crazy person rambling on about it."

Danny then said "we eventfully found the computer that was sending the list out and stopped it."

Melissa then said "I know it's a lot to take in I know when I found out I didn't want to see or talk to Scott about it at first."

Dr. Geyer then said "I can understand that."

Logan then said "good so we've got this all sorted out we can all get going and maybe get some training in before the next thing happens here."

Dr. Geyer then said "not so fast I still want to know what you were going to make look like a wild animal attack."

Liam then said "I was worried I might hurt you."

Logan then said "Liam is still learning how to control being a werewolf."

Dr. Geyer then said "so are there a lot of wild animal attacks in Beacon Hills that can be explained by werewolves?"

Scott then said "a few but none recently."

Dr. Geyer then said "so have any of you guys killed anyone?'

Everyone all turned to Ethan and Aiden as the Ethan said "yeah when we were in another pack we killed them all."

Aiden then said "they were the type of pack that made werewolf a bad name."

Logan then said "tell me about it."

Dr. Geyer then said "so did you kill them too?"

Logan then said "no I was bitten by the Alpha in that pack."

Ethan then said "he made us drag people into the woods and Logan was one of them. He liked o go around biting people for the heck of it and would levee them and see what happened to them."

Aiden the added "some of them would find the pack, others probably died or they ended up like Logan and someone found them and helped them."

Scott then said "I know what they just said sounds really bad but they've changed a lot in the last few months and they've been a big help to me and my friends."

Logan then said "besides we can keep them in check if we need to."

Ethan then said "we know we did some bad stuff and made wrong choices but we don't want to do it again so were settling down here with a pack with a great Alpha that respects everyone for who they are."

Scott then aid "thanks Ethan."

Dr. Geyer then said "so are there other werewolves other then you guys here still or did they all get killed by that Benefactor?"

Scott then said "there's another pack but I don't know how many are left and how many they had but there ok the ones we've met."

Logan then said "there leader is an older woman who was bitten a long time ago."

Jeff then said "yeah Satomi is a sort of legend among werewolf Alphas almost as much as Talia Hale was."

Dr. Geyer then said "who was Talia Hale again?"

Jeff replied "she was the matriarch of the Hale family until most of them got killed in a fire."

Dr. Geyer than asked "so how many Hales are left?"

Malia was about to say something when Logan intruded and said "theirs four of them that we know of Derek, Peter, Cora and Malia."

Dr. Geyer then said "so are any of them still around Beacon Hills?"

Scott then said "well Peter is in Eichen house right now in a special ward. Cora is somewhere in South America and Derek is looking for Malia's mother with Braden." 

Dr. Geyer was about to ask who Braden was when Logan said "Braden was a hired mercenary that used to work for the US Marshals, she stopped working for them because she became obsessed with a case that may involve Malia's mother.

Dr. Geyer then said "interesting you've give me a lot to think about." He then turned to Liam and said "have you told your Mom yet?"

Liam then said "no I wanted to tell you first because of all the stuff that happened here."

Dr. Geyer then said "we'll talk about it latter ok go and train with your friends or pack whatever you call them."

Logan then said "both words are correct."

As the pack left Logan turned to Scott and said "so have you found us a good place to Train yet?"

Scott said "um I'm still working on that right now."

Logan then said "don't worry we can figure it out over the summer."

They all ennead up heading back to the McCall house, even Teagan.

* - Back at the McCall house -*

Scott let them all in only because he got to the door before Logan did, they were the only ones in the house thankfully Logan and Scott's dad was still away in San Francisco and they had no clue when he was coming back or if. Then again he was never the best dad to them and frequently skipped out on things with them anyway. They were all looking for something to do and didn't relly feel lie a movie Logan then went up to his room and came back with a box and said "I've got a card game we can play but it can get a little dirty sometimes."

Stiles then said "what game is it?"

Logan then said "it's called Cards against Humanity."

Liam then said "I played that with my cousins once."

Masson then said "wow I thought you were white bred but you just proved me wrong."

Malia then said "what does white bred mean?"

Danny then said "he means that Liam is a sort of average guy normally that means someone blond hair and blue eyes too."

Masson then said "he gets blond when he's in the sun for awhile."

Liam then said "and there was the time when I was like 12 that I dyed my hair blond."

Logan then said "I did that once too before settling on the blue lowlights."

Masson then said "I was going to ask you about that but I wasn't sure if it was actually blue."

Liam then said "yeah same here I was kind of wondering why you didn't die it red or maroon."

Logan then said "I did once but blue looks better and red doesn't really suit me that well, probably because of my skin tone being part Mexican."

Teagan then said "that's how I found out your Mom was interviewing me after she said her name was McCall I asked her if she was Mexican because once of my best friends was part Mexican and had that name."

Logan then said "ok enough serious talk lets get some drink, order some pizza and get playing this game."

Teagan then said "you got anything good to drink?"

Logan then said "yeah why do you want me to run out and get you something bad?"

Teagan then said "no you know I have the same taste in beer you do, it's Jeff that's the problem."

Jeff then said "what just because I'll drink anything doesn't mean I have bad taste."

The others were all gabbing juice and water not that they wouldn't have taken a beer if they were offered it they just didn't feel like it plus it was always odd being a werewolf and drinking underage for Scott and Isaac. Ethan and Aiden had no problem with it but they just didn't want to drink today either.

They all sat down after ordering Piazza Logan explained the game to everyone who hadn't played it before as he dealt out the cards well he was doing that Masson then asked Teagan how he found out about Logan and Jeff. Teagan then said "yeah that's a funny story officially I found out about Logan when he was acting crazy on the night of a lunar eclipse but unofficially I knew before that."

Logan then said "wait you knew I was a werewolf before I told you when?"

Teagan then said "ok you know I knew Jeff since high school right?"

Logan then said "yeah so I guess he told you and then you just guessed with me?"

Teagan then said "yeah he told me about himself but he would never say whether you were one or not until I asked you direct. I kind of suspected it when you had a whole plate of Bacon when you were a vegan for a little bit."

Logan then said "it sounds like any time I asked him or his Dad if they knew anything about Scott being one."

Jeff then said "I was only herring rumors at the time and so was my Dad that there might be a true Alpha in beacon hills and with Logan acting off I figured that maybe it was Scott but I wanted him to calm down a bit before he came here."

Logan then said "yeah I was almost reedy to come out here the day after the lunar eclipse."

Scott then said "that could have been interesting."

Logan then said "yeah tell me about it I don't even want to know what those demonic ninja things were like in person I heard enough about them from you guys."

Jeff said "dealing with hunters was enough for me. Although I did find out something interesting the Clavers hunters that attacked my family weren't sent by Aryan."

Ethan and Aiden looked at each other, Aiden seemed to be thinking about something and Ethan asked him "is something wrong?"

Aiden said "just a thought about something I'll tell you later."

They all spent time playing the game until they ran out of black cards, everyone had played some good combos some had better ones then others. Arguably Ethan had played one of the best ones when he had used "praying the gay away" and Coat hanger abortions" together with the black card that had said "When I was tripping on acid (blank) turned into (blank). As they were finishing they decided they needed to get a deck so they could make up some special pack cards at some point.

Latter on when Melissa came home she saw the Twins' bikes parked in the drive way and figured they must have stayed over. When she came in she saw Jeff asleep on the couch with no shirt on and the blanket half of him she pulled it up onto him because he looked a little cold to her :"he pulled it closer and mumbled thanks Melissa" as he rolled over and went back to sleep.

She then went to check on the Twins in the den and saw them sleeping beside each other much the same as Jeff was and pulled the blanket up and they said thanks as well.

Logan was asleep in his room but was burrowed heavily into his covers as were Scott and Isaac she didn't see anyone else so figured they must have all gone home. Until she saw Liam come out of the bathroom in just his boxers as he said sleepily "sorry I kind of stuck around after Mason left."

Mellissa then said "Liam your always welcome her just like everyone else. Do you need anything?"

Liam then said "nah I'm good I was asleep on the couch until I needed to use the restroom. Scott got me and Jeff a pillow and a blanket."

Melissa then said that's good I'll tuck you in if you want like I just did with Jeff and the twins if youi want."

Liam smiled and said "thanks Mrs. McCall."

Melissa said "call me Melissa ok."

Liam nodded and said "ok I'll try and remember that in the future."

After he curled up on the coach Melissa helped him cover himself with a blanket and said "sleep tight Liam." He mumbled thanks as he drifted back to sleep.

Liam had just become one of Melisa's boys now just as Jeff and the Twins had by being in Scott's pack.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Liam was just waking up and he couldn't remember where he was he thought he had dreamed that he had come out of the bathroom in his boxers and seen his Alphas mother. As he thought about it and took in the sounds and smells around him and rubbed the sleep from his eyes he realised it wasn't a dream he was asleep on a couch in the living room. On another couch was another one of the people or werewolves. Liam was still new to all of this and could never figure out how you refer to someone who was a werewolf he thought about asking Scott but he knew Scott even though he was his Alpha he was still figuring things out. Then there was Logan who was Scott's older brother and had almost became a true Alpha himself, he was slowly becoming the big brother that Liam had never had, he thought about asking him but wasn't so sure.

As Liam was waking up Melissa was up as well she had just put some coffee on well she waited to see what the boys wanted for breakfast. Liam grabbed his shirt and paints that he had left on the floor at some point really all he remembered was that he fell asleep well they were watching a movie and when he woke up Teagan, Masson, Stiles and Malia had gone without him. The others were all pretty tired and the twins had even said they were going to crash there too. Logan had helped find a spare pillow and blanket and Scott had also offered him some sweet pants and a t-shirt if he wanted it. He had refused as for the last little while he had begun just sleeping in his boxers he noticed that Jeff did the same and wondered if it was a werewolf thing. He wondered if Scott, Logan, Isaac and the twins were the same.

He walked over to Melissa and said "um did you see me in my underwear last night or was that a dream."

Melissa than said "I hate to say this but you weren't dreaming but don't be embarrassed I'm a nurse ok seeing teenage boys in there underwear is nothing to me ok." She then added "if it helps I've seenLogan, Scott and Isaac in there underwear many times ok."

Liam than said "yeah I guess its ok it's just you know it's kind of..."

Melissa then said "uncomfortable to be caught by one of your friends Moms in your underwear."

Liam then said "yeah and thanks for being there well I told my Step Dad about me being a werewolf."

Just then Jeff came into the room pulling his shirt on and said "yeah it can be hard telling somebody that stuff I know. The last person I ever really told without them being a werewolf or knowing one was Teagan and that was when I was about 16."

Liam then said "wow how did he take it then?"

Jeff then said "pretty good he kind of confronted me about a few things one he looked up my last name origins and couldn't find much on it and then he told me he translated it just for fun I asked him what he came up with and he said 'I find it interesting that some who is always tired after a full moon would have a last name that translates to werewolf, or maybe the two have something more in common.' I then told him the truth."

Melissa then said "I know Ethan said something about Danny looking his last name up but I haven't really gotten around to it."

Jeff then said "there last name is based off of an old Norwegian werewolf myth called Fenris or Fernier. Jk. Rowling used it as a first name for a character who was a werewolf. There actually used to be three fairly large werewolf families in California. The Ferniers, The Varulvs and the Hales, and now there's only me Ethan and Aiden and I think there's a small family pack of the Hales somewhere but I don't know where they are exactly."

Melissa then said "would everyone with that name be a werewolf?"

Jeff said "I'm not sure there were some human members so they could be. Why do you know someone with that last name?"

Melissa then said "I think Scott's cousin Mike has a friend with that name but like you said it may just be a human member of their pack."

Liam then said to Jeff "can I ask you some questions?"

Jeff then said "sure I'll answer them if I can."

Liam then said "ok I was kind of wondering how you refer to someone who is a werewolf? Like are we a person or a wolf?"

Jeff then said "ah the question that pretty much sums up our existence. You know how Teagan and Ethan told the Greek myth yesterday."

Liam said "yeah a little bit but mythology isn't always my best thing in English class."

Jeff then said "don't worry me either but back to the myth it pretty much explains it. We're cursed humans that our ancestors pissed of long ago. Most born werewolves can trace themselves either by their mother or their father back to Lycaon, although now there are a handful of werewolves that were bitten like you Scott, Logan, and Isaac so they don't have that lineage. My parents and my family always taught me I was human first and werewolf second."

Liam then said "so I shouldn't let being a werewolf define who I am?"

Jeff then said "not exactly it's a bit like saying what race you are although there's no box to check off for being a werewolf. You're a werewolf now until the day you die. "

Liam then said "I guess that makes sense, I hope it isn't too soon then."

Jeff said "yeah me too but hey what can you do it's a part of what we are so any other questions?"

Liam then said "yeah one other I've noticed I get kind of hot well I'm sleeping lately and I've been sleeping in just my boxers."

Jeff said "yeah its werewolf thing our body temperature is a bit higher than a normal humans so we tend to sleep in less clothing. The only time it causes problems if we get sick."

Liam then said "wait we can get sick I thought Scott said we couldn't"

Jeff then said as Logan, Scott, Isaac, Ethan and Aiden came into the room "yeah we can theirs a strain of the flu that affects werewolves. But the wired thing is it stops affecting you once you in your 20's. The crapiest thing is that it can strike like wildfire in a pack."

Logan then said "yeah Jeff and I got pretty sick with it a little bit after I was bitten."

Melissa then asked "so do I have this to look forward too?"

Ethan said "it depends sometimes it hits us and will be bad for a day or two others it can get pretty bad." Aiden then added "yeah the bad times are when I've had to deal with Ethan with Tonsillitis."

Ethan said "last time we got sick was a couple years ago probably the same time Logan and Jeff did."

Jeff then said "Logan was pretty bad my dad actually sedated him during a full moon because he wasn't able to control himself."

Logan said "yeah I was kind of really out of it with a high fever I think I may have even scratched Dr, Mathews."

Jeff said "luckily that was me you scratched but it took me a little bit of time to heal from because I pretty sick too."

Ethan then said "yeah Aiden gets bad when he's sick to sometimes he has some control and anger issues and gets more aggressive when he's sick."

Auden then said "yeah well part of it is because I need to look out for my older brother who's the complete opposite when he's sick and just needs to be comforted."

Logan then said "aw I can just see you two looking after each other."

Liam then said "does Aiden get more aggressive cause of his I.E.D too?"

Aiden then said "I'm always aggressive because of it."

Melissa then said "do you take anything for it?"

Aiden then said "I used to until I was 12 and it didn't really help, drugs like that generally don't do much for us."

Logan then said "it depends on the drug too though like when Scott got sick after Christmas and was on prednisone."

Melissa then said "oh god don't remind me of that I don't think the food budget has recovered from that."

Liam was wondering what that was about so Scott explained "Allison used some massage oil on me and it was laced with wolfsbane and it caused me to have an asthma attack and I somehow got a cold or something and I got bronchitis which really messed with my asthma and my werewolf heeling and I got put on prednisone which is a steroid."

Liam then said "so what does that have to do with food?"

Scott then said "one of the side effects is it makes me supper hungry all the time and being a werewolf it's even worse."

Liam then said "I'm glad I don't have that to deal with."

Ethan then said "Scott's a rare case like Jeff being diabetic, which is odd because he was born a werewolf."

Jeff then said "yeah well that may have been more because my Mom was bitten well she was pregnant with me. My adopted Dad, Dad and Grandfather all kind of figured I was going to be human but developed my werewolf antibodies late after my Mom was bitten. My adopted Dad has talked to a lot of emissaries about me and they all think it's the same thing. There are actually some bitten werewolves that were diabetic before they got the bite and remained so afterwards.

Melissa then said "were they type one or type two?"

Jeff replied "type one like me, type two doesn't really affect us much probably because there's more pancreas function or something like that. I'm a veterinarian not a human doctor."

Liam then said "so a werewolf can or can't get diabetes?"

Jeff then said "unless you have it already or are born a human and it's in your family history then no. I think my Dad may have had a human ancestor who had it at one point or another or it may have been my Moms side too I don't really know."

Scott then said "didn't Mama McCall have it?"

Melissa then said "she did she was type one."

Jeff then said "well theirs my link she was my Moms' cousin."

Ethan then said "wait you're related to Scott and Logan?"

Jeff said "yeah my Mom was like second cousins with their Dads mother."

Ethan then said "interesting and kind of cool."

Scott said "yeah he only told me like last night I'm not sure when Logan found out though."

Logan then said "it was the night we came to see you play lacrosse we were sitting at dinner with Stiles his Dad and Malia. It kind of just came up when he mentioned something about his Mom's cousin having a funny name like Raff."

Jeff then said "I pulled up a picture of his Dad at a young age that I had for some reason."

Logan then said "yeah I thought it was kind of cool."

Liam then said "I wonder if I'm related to any?"

Jeff then said "you never know normally we aren't open with normal humans much just because of watching what you say in case of hunters."

Ethan then said "I thought I heard you say what your last name was earlier and it seemed familiar, and plus I also kind of remember you a bit when I was like 8."

Jeff said "Yeah I was 13 at the time I think we had some sort of family gathering a couple months before my family got killed. It's funny I always thought it was the clavers by the mark on their bullets but when Araya told me she hadn't ordered the attack and had dealt the hunter who had done it, it made me think why would someone get hunters to hunt down a family for no reason."

Aiden then said "I can say the same thing with us but there was also another pack involved when our family died."

Jeff then said" Interesting we should talk about it some time."

Ethan then said "yeah maybe in private with the rest of the pack."

Jeff said "yeah ok we can figure out when and where some time."

*- A little while later -*

Logan volunteered to drive Liam home after everyone had breakfast and those that had cloths there had changed and showered. On the way Liam said "It's funny I used to look at being with you like being with a baby sitter but after that time we spent in the well and then driving down in the prison van to Mexico I almost feel like you're the big brother I never had."

Logan smiled and said "I'm cool with that pack big brother to everyone."

Liam then said "can I ask you something and you don't have to answer it but how come if Scott tries to go Alpha on you, you just can ignore it and I can't?"

Logan then said "it's a little different with me and Scott because I'm older and I'm more of an Alpha around him. Plus Scott trusts me more and I don't give him reason to go Alpha on me. About the only time he really ever has was when I was about to fight Ethan and Aiden when first came back home."

Liam then said "because they helped you get bitten?"

Logan then said "yeah I was mad at them for it but then when I herd there story I realised they didn't want to do it and they didn't have choice. Just remember Scott's not like that you always have a choice with him. Sometimes the choice you are confronted with isn't always easy, like for example Isaac is pretty apprehensive around Aiden because he finds it hard to trust him Scott gave him the choice of except him in the pack or levee."

Liam then said "is it because of him helping kill Boyd?"

Logan said "its part of it it's more just because Aiden is more aggressive then Ethan is." 

Liam then said "yeah I know when he was training me he was almost just barking orders at me and didn't explain much."

Logan then said "part of that is mostly because of how him and Ethan were treed in the packs they've been in I think. From what I can tell they got treated pretty bad and in the Alpha pack they were the youngest in the pack."

Liam then said "do you think you could help train me sometime when your back here?"

Logan said "oh yeah Scott and I have been trying to find a good place to train since I came back at Christmas. When Jeff and I train we jokingly hang up a sign that says 'Logan's werewolf Dojo'."

Liam then said "so you do like martial arts and stuff"

Logan said "yup and I have the highest levels in most of them and I'm actually qualified to instruct most of them."

Liam then said "wow that sounds so cool."

When they got to Liams house there was no one there and Liam said "my mom goes out of town on business every now and then so most times it's just me and my step dad at home. If he has to work late or something I'll have Masson stay over or will crash at his place."

Logan then said "sounds like when Scott and I were with our dad well Mom was working. When I was old enough to baby sit Scott was around the time when he left town to go to the FBI."

Liam then said "why did he leave town?"

Logan then said "Because Stiles Dad got the promotion to Sheriff and he didn't."

Liam then said "that sounds like a crapy reason for someone to levee."

Logan then said "yeah well my dad wasn't exactly the best dad he didn't really seem to care about us much."

Liam then said "you can come in if you want well I change I was thinking of calling Masson over and then going back to yours and Scott's for a bit."

Logan then said "I think Teagan's coming over too we should still have some leftover Pizza from last night."

* - inside Liam's house - *

Liam heeded up to his room and said "if you want some juice or water it's in the fridge I'd offer you something else but I don't know what my step dad would think about it."

Well Liam was in the shower Dr. Geyer came in the house and said "so you're the owner of the car parked in front of the house."

Logan then said "yeah Liam crashed at our house we kind of stayed up late last night and he fell asleep on a couch."

Dr. Geyer then said "he sent me a text about that. I figured he'd be fine with you guys. Plus he seemed really tired yesterday."

Logan then said "yeah he seemed a bit out of it he was probably nervous about you and how you'd take everything."

Dr. Geyer then said "yeah it was a lot to take in I know I sat down with your Mom for a bit and went over some things with her."

Logan then said "I guess it must be good to have someone who knows what its like."

Dr. Geyer then said "yeah it is I ended up working late after I got Liam's text mainly because I just wanted to keep busy."

Logan then said "I know Mom can be like that at times but at least she makes time for us and when she comes in if were sleeping she likes to check on us."

Liam then came down and said "yeah she was really cool and even helped tuck me in on the couch."

Dr. Geyer then said "so how much of our conversation did you hear?"

Liam then said "pretty well all of it."

Logan then said "one of the advantages of being a werewolf heightened senses."

Liam then said "I'm still learning to use those."

Logan then said "yeah it takes a bit to get used to it."

Dr. Geyer then asked "so what other advantages do you guys have?"

Logan then said "healing depending on the injury we can heel pretty quickly from it and unless it's closed with other means we don't usually have a scar from it."

Dr. Geyer then said "so when I gave you stitches when you got cut in the hospital what was that from."

Liam then said "it was sort of big bear like creature made from bones called a berserker."

Logan then said "yeah it actually hurt me pretty bad."

Dr. Geyer then said "interesting though your wound was mostly superficial."

Logan said "by the time you treated me yes but when my mom found me I was hurt pretty bad I have a nice little scar from that now."

Dr. Geyer then said "can I see it?"

Logan then said sure as he pulled up his shirt to show him it, he then pointed to another on his abs and said "that's from when I got my appendix out before I got bitten. "

Dr. Geyer then said "that actually looks pretty good now."

Logan then said "yeah that's what Dr. Mathews said when e took the stitches out a couple days after I got back."

Dr. Geyer then said "a veterinarian took your stitches out?"

Logan said "yeah it was easier to have him do it just in case anything odd happed when he did."

Dr. Geyer then said "something to do with your healing?"

Logan then said "yeah."

Liam then said "I was going to go back over to Scott and Logan's for a bit unless you want me to stay here."

Dr. Geyer then said "I stayed at work late and I need to go back later today but we'll have to talk at some point ok." He then ruffled Liam's hair and said "be good ok and don't go down to Mexico without telling me ok."

Liam smiled and said "yeah don't worry I don't plan on that."

Logan then said "yeah I kind of got in trouble for that a bit with my Mom too. Although since I was rescuing Scott it was a little different."

Liam then said "yeah Logan's a great big brother to Scott and he's kind of like one to me too now."

Dr. Geyer then said "I can see that your Mom must be very proud of you."

Logan then said "yeah she is."

Dr. Geyer then said "I think I'll take a shower and heed to bed for a bit Liam you can text me with what your plans are later."

Liam then said "yeah I'll see you later Dad."

Dr. Geyer smiled and said "yeah take care."

As they left Logan then said "your step Dad is a pretty good guy."

Liam then said "yeah he is. He's a lot like my Mom that way."

Logan and Liam then made their way back to the McCall house.


	5. Chapter 5

On the way back to the house they stopped at Masson's to pick him up. Liam went inside well Logan waited in the car. He got a text from Scott asking if he'd be back soon, he sent him one back saying "_just waiting for Liam and Masson should be there soon_."

Scott then sent him one back that said "_good Ethan, Danny, Aiden, Lydia, Allison, Stiles and Malia are on their way back and Jeff says Teagan is coming over too._"

Liam and Masson then came back to the car the two of them got in the back seat as Logan said "do you have enough room back there?"

Liam said "yeah it's not too bad did you get a text from Scott?"

Logan said "yeah seems like we're having a bit of a pack meeting."

Masson then said "do you guys have them often?"

Logan then said "not really only if there's some sort of crisis in town. Although today's more of a pack hang out anyway."

Liam said "yeah it's kind of fun hanging out with others again. Ever since Garrett turned out to be a killer I haven't really had any good hang out time with anyone other than Masson."

Logan then said "yeah that must be an odd experience. I'm not sure what I'd do in that situation."

Masson then said "I don't know if the money was good I might consider it."

Liam looked at him as his eyes shifted to gold and he growled at him. Masson then said "I don't mean kill my best friend but its' got to be kind of tempting. How much were you guys worth anyway on that dead pool list?"

Logan then said "Scott was 25 million I was 5 or 6 and I think Ethan and Aiden were the same as Scott or a bit more."

Lima then said "I was at 3 million but got bumped up to 18 when Derek got taken off the list."

Masson then said "what about Brett?"

Logan then said "I think I have a copy of the list in my bag back at home."

Masson then said "so where did all the money come from and who has it now?"

Logan then said "it got taken from the Hale vault under the school and I think the Sheriff has it and is going to give it to Derek because technically it's his because of being a Hale."

Lima then said "why do you have a copy of the list still?"

Logan then said "it was in my bag still from when I last came back here and I kind of forgot about it."

*- The McCall house - *

All of the members of the pack that had been out earlier that day or had gone to their home to change arrived around the same time. Logan went upstairs to grab the dead pool list so Masson could see it.

Masson looked at it and said "so all of the numbers are dollar figures then?"

Logan took out a pen and wrote k next to the 3 digit numbers and M next to the 2 and 1 digit numbers he then said "all the names crossed out got killed already and the blank space was occupied by Derek until he became human. Liam got his amount for some reason."

Stiles then said "it roughly adds up to 117 million dollars but there's some wiggle room for others to have more money put on them."  
Masson then said "so why was Scott so much and why did Liam get so much added to him?"

Logan then said "well Scott is a true Alpha so he's kind of rare and Liam is his first Beta so it's basically take down Scott's pack and your set for life."

Ethan then said "Aid and I have a higher amount because we have a reputation of killing a pack when we were 17. "

Masson then said "so Brett isn't all that important then if he's only a million?"

Scott then said "yeah but he did almost get killed by Garret and Violet she was actually about to cut his head off when I saved him and then she tried it on me but I broke free from her thermal garrotte wire and Logan choked her out with his nun chucks."

Masson then said "wait you have nun chucks?"

Logan replied "Yup and I usually have them on me my dad got me a licence to carry them. I've actually only ever used them on people only in the last month or two otherwise there more for show and practice then anything."

Masson then said "so your th type you don't want to cross in a dark alley."

Jeff said "or one in the light either."

Logan then said "what the hell is that supposed to mean."

Jeff then said "Log you are the only one who isn't a werewolf who has ever taken me down."

Logan then said "what am I supposed to do when some guy is like sniffing around me and asking me who I know. I seriously thought you were a drug dealer or something until I caught you eyes glowing when I shoved you to the ground."

Jeff then said "yeah I guess it does seem kind of odd when you put it that way. You just had the scent of someone who was close to werewolves at some point."

Everyone was looking at him confused as he said "it's like how Masson smells a bit like Liam and Stiles like Scott and Malia. Danny smells like Ethan and Lydia like Aiden and Allison smells like Scott"

Teagan then said "who do I smell like then?"

Logan then said "a combo of Jeff and me."

Aiden then said "we all have a sent that's familiar to each other as well it's a pack ting so you can find each other."

Masson then said "are all werewolves this weird?"

Teagan then said "yeah pretty much, odd conversations and always thinking of food."

Stiles then said "yeah come to think of it I don't think I've had a conversation with Scott about anything other than werewolf stuff for a while."

Scott then said "what about that one where I was going to set myself on fire in that motel parking lot?"

Stiles then said "you remember that?"

Scott said "yeah every word."

Stiles then hugged him and said "ah you're the best friend ever."

Scott then said "yeah well so are you. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Logan then pulled out his phone and got a picture of them as he said "another picture for the black mail folder."

Allison then said "you have a black mail folder for Scott?"

Logan said "yeah you know in case I need an embarrassing picture of my brother for his wedding day or something like that."

Aiden then said "I've got a few of Ethan too."

Ethan then said "he always wants to throw me under the bus, but I have some on him too."

Aiden then said "I won't show mine if you don't show yours."

Jeff then said to Logan "same deal."

Logan said "yeah so what pictures do you have of me?"

Jeff then said "just you sleeping with something."

Logan then said "ok that's what I figured then so I have the same pictures of you then."

Teagan rolled his eyes as he knew exactly what they were talking about.

Scott then said "what does Logan still sleep with his girlfriends care bear?"

Logan then said "seriously Lobito you went there?"

Jeff then started laughing as Logan said "he still sleeps with one too."

Scott was laughing to as he said "Logan I thought we agreed you would never call me Lobito again?"

Logan then said "sorry I just kind of got mad at you for telling the pack I slept with a care bear."

Lydia then said "well I find it cute you sleep with your girlfriends care bear still."

Jeff then said "you'll fid it cuter when you find out which one it is."

Logan turned to look at him but it was too late Jeff had already left to go to Logan's room and grab his care bear. Logan then went over to the study and found Jeff's bag and grabbed his and came back just as Jeff did and said "two can play at this game "as he tossed Tender Heart bear to him. Jeff caught it and then said "it's not as nearly embarrassing as this one at least mines a boy," as he tossed Cheer Bear to him.

Liam, Ethan, Aiden and all the others just bit their lips to keep from laughing as Logan said "go ahead and laugh if you want."

Scott then said "look bro I'm sorry I didn't mean too tease you about it."

Allison then said "I think it's kind of cute that you kept something of your girlfriends."

The others all nodded as Ethan said "we all have things like that for example I like to cuddle with Aiden sometimes."

Aiden then put an arm around him and said "Ethan sometimes has nightmares about things every now and then."

Stiles then said "aw that's so cute."

Ethan then said "we're twins we're supposed to be cute together."

Everyone laughed at that including the twins.

Liam then asked "so anyone have plans for spring break?"

Logan then said "well I already spent mine going down to Mexico to rescue Derek, Getting captured by werewolf hunters. Then I got hit by a car stabbed with a wolfsbane tipped dagger and thrown in a well with my brother's new beta."

Scott then said "you forgot about the windago on the roof of the hospital."

Logan laughed and said "yeah and the berserkers and Kate anything else I forgot about?"

They all laughed as it sounded like the most ridiculous way to spend a spring break ever.

Danny then said "I hope what I have paned for Ethan goes better than that?'

Ethan then said "yeah well compared to that a cruise around Hawaii with my Hawaiian boyfriend's family should be great."

Logan then said "yeah definitely sounds better then my spring break."

Aiden then said "yeah it does."

Lydia then said "so I guess you're going to have the apartment to yourself?"

Aiden then said "yup. I think it's going to be a bit odd that week."

Ethan then said "aw you're going to miss me."

Aiden then said "yeah probably."

Isaac then said "If Scott wants to ask you stay over sometime then I'm ok with it."

Logan then said "wow that's a change."

Isaac then said "well since he hasn't tried to kill me for awhile I guess I can trust him."

Aiden laughed as he said "thanks that means a lot coming from you."

Scott then said "the offers on the table if you want to come over and stay here you're welcome."

Aiden then said "plus we could always train Liam up a bit more too, get him ready fro what could be coming."

Liam then said "do you think there could be more people after us?"

Aiden then said "you never know I know Eth and I have a bit of a reputation who knows who could be flowing our trail. Plus Deucalion is still out there somewhere. Who knows maybe he's building up another Alpha pack."

Jeff then said "yeah he is a possible threat and this almost feels like a calm before a storm. Plus Beacon Hills is like a beacon for the super natural."

Danny then asked "does that have anything to do with the telluric currents in the town?"

Jeff said "yeah they kind of draw us somewhere."

Liam and Masson both seemed confused as Danny then started explaining his research project that Mr. Harris had dismissed as pseudo since. Jeff then said "it's one of those things the Mythbusters call ogie bogie myths like free energy and pyramid power its' hard to explain whether it exist or not."

Danny then said "yeah and it's hard to figure out what they do too?"

Jeff said "actually they act like beacons to call for supernaturals especially if there's a damaged nemeton that's been charged up again."

Scott said "so what exactly happens when that happens?"

Jeff said "I have no clue I need to consult some texts ad stuff on that which are written in Latin. Why the hell we didn't translate that stuff to English I have no idea."

Allison then said "probably so that someone couldn't understand it easily if they found it by accident."

Ethan then added "that's a good point we should tell Parish to be careful and not leave the bestiary we gave him out in the open."

Masson then said "do you guys have an extra one I can look at some time?"

Lydia then said "well we have the original but it's in archaic Latin so we need to translate it the only English one we have is with Deputy Parish right now because he's something but we don't know what yet."

Allison then said "I do have the translations on my computer still I could get you a copy of that if you like just don't flash it around too much."

Masson then said "yeah I guess it's hard to explain to someone who doesn't know what you're on about."

Allison then said "you can always just say its part of a role playing game."

Stiles then said "it helps if you actually play them."

Ethan smiled to himself as he thought "do I tell him now or see if I can find him in one." He decided on the later.

A little while later everyone made their separate ways. Logan, Jeff and Teagan returned back to school. Teagan was wondering if he would ever be back in Beacon Hills again. Ethan and Aiden returned to their apartment as well. Lima and Masson went back to Limas for a bit well Allison returned home to make another copy of the bestiary for Masson.

Lydia and Danny returned to their homes to plan out there next dates and such with their respective twin. Well Stiles and Malia returned to Stiles house.

That left only Scott and Isaac when Melissa came home the house seemed empty to them all with the pack all away for now. Although they all knew they would see most of them at school anyway but with Logan, Jeff and Teagan further away it was harder for them to get back as often. Logan had promised to be at Lacrosse game though and Scott knew that unlike with their dad he could trust him to keep that promise.


	6. Chapter 6

On th way back to college Jeff and Logan were mostly silent until Logan said "Jeff can I ask you something about what you said about a calm before a storm?"

Jeff then said "I'm not sure why I said it, it's just a feeling I've had for awhile since I became an Alpha."

Logan then said "it's not something else then?"

Jeff then said "maybe why do you feel something too?"

Logan then said "kind of it's as if the world has changed."

Jeff then said "yeah it does feel like that, it scares me sometimes when I think about it."

Logan then said "do you know what's out there?"

Jeff then said "no that's what scars me more. Ever since your brother became a True Alpha things have been happening rumblings of rules changing."

Logan then said "what do you know?"

Jeff said "not much just rumor and like I said that scares me because no one really knows what's happening."

Logan then said "I'm glad I'm going to be back in Beacon Hills then."

Jeff then said "you may not be the only one returning others are being drawn there too and not just me."

Logan then said "what is Deucalion coming back or something?"

Jeff then said "I don't know maybe I'm just reading things to closely."

Logan then said "yeah maybe and it's just me being over sensitive to this stuff."

Jeff then said "maybe. It's like what I said to Liam when he asked me something about werewolves I told him he's one now until the day he dies and we both hopped it wasn't too soon."

Logan then said "yeah Scott and his pack have seen so much death already I don't know what would happen to Scott if his first Beta died."

Jeff then said "I don't want to think about that. Let's change the subject like how about we have Scott and his friends on our Radio show well they're on spring break?"

Logan then said "yeah that would be cool and we could have them pick some songs too."

Jeff then added "we should clear it with the station first before we do that."

Logan then said "yeah we cause enough trouble without them there."

The rest of the way home they discussed ideas of things they could do with them and wondered if paying cards against humanity on the air could violate FCC rules.


	7. Chapter 7

On Monday at School Danny walked over to Ethan and said "hey babe do you have any plans for tonight?"

Ethan replied "nope Aids at Deaton's after school tonight do you want to hang out or something."

Danny then said "I was thinking of doing some shopping at the mall after school."

Ethan then said "sure do you need my advice on something?"

Danny then said "no I just want to go shopping with my boyfriend and see if he needs anything for the cruise were going on."

Ethan replied "I think there are a few things I could use but I'm not sure what I want to pack."

Danny replied "I can help I know I could use a new bathing suit."

Ethan then said "Ok that's something to add to my list I don't think I have one right now, maybe I should pick one up for Aid just in case he ever needs one."

Danny then asked "so do you guys ever go in the pool?"

Ethan replied "not really."

Danny then asked "so do you know how to swim?"

Ethan replied "I can doggie paddle. I haven't swum since I was kid though."

Danny then said "I could teach you if you like."

Ethan said "I'll think about it I know the apartment were at has one so I'll see when it's not busy."

Danny then said "sounds good to me."

Ethan replied "thanks I'd rather not embrace myself if I do decide to swim on the ship or an excursion or something."

Danny then said "don't worry not everyone is a great swimmer."

Ethan then said "I know I'll catch you later I got English for Aiden right now and he's in Math for me right now."

Danny then said "I'll see you at lunch then." Danny then gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before heading off to his next class.

Later on after school Danny saw Ethan talking to Aiden by their bikes Danny walked over and said "hey you ready to go."

Ethan then said "I was going to ask if it would be ok if I dropped my bike at home and got a ride cause the malls kind of on the way from their?"

Danny said "sure you're like five minutes away from there; I'll meet you at your place."

Ethan then said "good" as he and Aiden left Aiden made the turn to Deaton's well Ethan headed to the apartment they lived in. Ethan arrived at the same time as Danny did so he came up with him. Before they left they went through Ethan's stuff to see what he might need for the cruise. Once they were done and had a list of what they needed they headed out to the mall together.

On the way to the mall Danny asked Ethan "so what's everyone else up to right now?"

Ethan replied "Lydia and Allison are working on the bestiary, Scott, Isaac, and Stiles are helping Lima and Malia out."

Danny then said "do you think Aiden will go and help them after work or just head home."

Ethan replied "I don't think he'll show up because it will make Isaac nervous. I know they have Math together and he says Isaac can be a little jumpy in that class sometimes."

Danny then asked "is that him as Aiden or him as Ethan?"

Ethan replied "he's himself in that class just like how when you have English with me."

Danny then said "that's a god coincidence then?"

Ethan then said "not really it was part of our plan to get close to Scott and Derek's pack."

Danny then said "so how much of our relationship was part of that plan?"

Ethan said "the first five minutes after that I fell for you and wanted a way to be with you."

Danny then said "wow what about Aiden and Lydia?"

Ethan said "I think their building there's a little slower. Lydia knew a bit more then you did so she didn't trust him as much as you did?"

Danny then said "I don't know I think she's just afraid to love him and thinks he might levee like Jackson did."

Ethan then said "so were thy like really close then?"

Danny said "yeah I don't really know everything about them but they had keys to each other's places or at least Lydia had his."

Ethan then said "that's cool. I'd give you mine but I'm just not really comfortable having you come and stay with us."

Danny then said "I get it you have your issues. So why do you guys have such a huge apartment all to yourselves?"

Ethan said "Deucalion rented it and the supper intended is letting us stay until we can find something else. "

Danny then said "yeah I guess that makes sense so is that why you guys are working at Deaton's?"

Ethan said "yeah so we don't have to rely on our family's' money to much. We could live their forever but we kind of want to have families of our own someday."

Danny then said "that sounds like a good plan to me. I'm just not sure if I'm ready to commit like that."

Ethan then said "don't worry neither am I."

Danny then said "we can let fate decide that one."

Ethan smiled as they pulled up to the mall.

Well they were there they looked around a few stores and picked up some things, Danny even talked Ethan into getting some cologne.

A little while later as they were in a sports store looking at bathing suits a voice said to Ethan "I'd go with that one it's your colour. But I'm not really the fashion minded one."

Ethan looked over and saw Aiden standing there as he said "Deaton closed early there wasn't much going on, so I figured since you were going to pick up a bathing suit for me I should have some say in it."

Ethan said "that's cool you know I always let you have a say in stuff I just you know figured I knew you enough."

Aiden then said "just like how I know you're more likely to go with the blue one over the green."

Ethan smiled and said "yeah but green is better then red. I've never really liked red much. However the colour maroon is kind of growing on me I don't think I could wear it all the time but..."

Danny then said "you look great in your lacrosse uniform."

Ethan then said "thanks speaking of lacrosse there's something I want to pick up."

Ethan went over to the section of the store that had knee pads and stuff and picked up a knee support brace. Danny looked at him as he said "are you ok?"

Aiden then said "let me guess your knees bothering you?"

Ethan said "yeah sometime when I make quick movements on it, it hurts a bit I want to see if this helps."

Danny then said "so did you hurt it or something?"

Ethan then said "yeah back when I was 12 during a fight with another, um you know I kind of twisted it and it didn't really heal properly so every now and then it kind of hurts me , like I said when I make quick movements just on the one foot."

After paying for their purchases the three of them headed over to the food court to grab something to eat. After that Danny drove Ethan home well Aiden flowed behind on his bike. Danny came up with them for a bit to work on some homework with them before heading for home.


	8. Chapter 8

On Monday at School Scott approached Liam and said "I'm off from Deaton's today so I wanted to know how you feel about doing some training with me, Isaac, Stiles and Malia."

Liam replied "um sure I was going to do some homework with Mason but maybe he can come by."

Scott said "Stiles can give him some tips too just in case."

Liam then said "in case he gets attacked by something again?"

Scott said "yeah not everyone's like Allison and prepared for this stuff."

Just then Mason came over and said "hey Scott."

Scott replied "hey Mason I was just talking to Liam about doing some training and he wondered if you could come along. I figured you could work with Stiles well me, Isaac and Malia work with Liam."

Mason then said "yeah sure I was going to go over to Liam's house anyway."

Scott then said "cool I'll have Stiles give you a lift and I'll take Isaac on my bike."

A little while Later Liam and Mason got in the back of Stiles jeep well Isaac was on the back of Scott's bike. They made their way to an old warehouse on the edge of town Liam remembered it as the same one Aiden had taken him to.

When they got out of the Jeep Scott said to him "you've been here before?"

Liam said "yeah Aiden brought me her well you guys were doing you PSATs."

They all made their way in and Mason stopped and looked at the spiral on the wall and said "I wonder what made that?"

Liam said "Aiden told me it was a werewolf he knew."

Mason then said "really so does it means something?"

Liam said "yeah it means vendetta."

Scott then said "I heard a bit about it from Allison's grandfather when he told me about how he blinded Deucalion he said that there was a gathering of werewolves her and they all came to talk to Derek's Mother about stuff and how they wanted revenge on hunters."

Stiles then said "Peter said that Derek was here apparently hiding from some hunters."

Liam then said "wow so this place has a lot of history then."

Mason then saw a ring burned into the ground and said "hey guys what's this?"

Scott looked down at the ring that Mason had found then said "it was ring of mountain ash that Jenifer Blake threw around herself to try and keep me, Derek and Deucalion from harming her but I broke through it to become a true Alpha."

Liam then said "wow so can I do that too?"

Scott said "maybe but it's really hard to do as you have to force yourself on the one spot."

Stiles then said "Mountain ash can keep supernatural creatures out or help control them. Deaton's office is lined with it so that werewolves mostly remain calm in there. Only Humans can use it or activate it."

Liam then said "so if it's hard to cross it how come we can get into Deaton's office?"

Scott then said "because he invites you in by opening the gate and the back door also breaks it to but you have to have the key to open it."

Liam then said "that's cool so it's like a werewolf refuge too?"

Scott said "yeah plus most people aren't likely to look for you at a vet's clinic."

Mason then said "so do hunters know about it too?"

Scott said "yeah but Deaton will never give away something he's hiding. I know one time when I got hurt he found me and looked after me and Peter came to get me he wouldn't let him in."

Scott then said "ok enough of the history lesson and stuff about Deaton I want to see how you're doing and stuff to get an idea about what we need to work on."

Stiles then said to Mason "we can watch them for a bit and I can give you some tips on what to do when a werewolf comes at you."

Mason then said "yeah sure."

The first thing Scott had them do was shift for him it was easier for Him and Isaac to do and Malia was getting better at it as was Liam. Mason looked over at him and said "wow I think this is the first time I've seen him do that."

Stiles then said "yeah well I guess he hasn't had many opportunities to show you I remember the first time I saw Scott like that I pretty much freaked out but then I realized he was still my best friend."

Mason then said "yeah I guess that makes sense I Mean he's still Liam he just has glowing eyes, sharp teeth, and hair on his face."

Stiles then said "yup nothing to fear at all."

Mason then said "can I ask you what would happen if Liam bit me would I turn into a werewolf too?"

Stiles then said "no he's only a beta they can't turn you. Only an Alpha like Scott or Logan's friend Jeff can turn someone."

Mason then watched as Liam spared with Isaac and Malia. Stiles then said "so do you have any sort of training in fighting?"

Mason replied "not really just me and Liam wrestling on the floor when we were kids."

Stiles then said "yeah same Scott and I used to do that too. I usually like to go for a bat against a supernatural."

Mason then said "does that actually work?"

Stiles then said "aluminum ones do I know I broke a wooden one across the twins back when they were merged together."

Mason then said "did that stop them?"

Stiles then said "no it just made them mad until Scott's mom shocked them with the heart paddles. Electricity really hurts them."

Mason then said "why not use a teaser then?"

Stiles replied "um I've never really thought about it and I'm not sure if my Dad would let me have one. I think Chris has some shock sticks that him and Allison have used he might let us have one or two of them."

Mason then said "I might just stick to running and let you guys do the hard stuff."

Stiles then said "Danny does that he helps us out when we need research and stuff but he doesn't really want to get involved too much."

Mason then said "yeah he said that when we were trapped in the basement of the school. So what else works on them?"

Stiles then said "well there's always wolfsbane but you have to get it inside them somehow like putting it in bullets or on a dagger like Garret did."

Mason then said "that's what he used to take down Brett right?"

Stiles then said "yeah although we didn't know he was a werewolf at the time. Well not all of us actually Ethan thought they might have one but it was hard for him to pick out which one of them was one because of all the sweaty teenagers."

Mason then said "how come you couldn't tell he was one?"

Scott then said "werewolves can mask their scents sometimes to hide from other werewolves and Brett was taught how to do that. Although Ethan can pick it out a bit and so can Jeff apparently."

Mason then said "yeah I remember they said that a couple weeks ago when you guys told me about all this stuff."

A little while later they stopped to grab some dinner before they heeded to Scott's to do some homework. Just as Liam, Mason, Stiles and Malia were leaving Melissa came in and said 'another pack meeting?"

Scott said "no just some training for Liam and Malia. Stiles talked to Mason about some things too."

Isaac then said "we went out for some Mexican after that and then did some homework."

Melissa then asked "so are Ethan and Aiden around too or have they already gone home?"

Scott replied "Aiden was at Deaton's and Ethan went shopping with Danny for stuff for the cruise their going on." Scott then yawned and said "I think I need to go to bed we've got lacrosse tomorrow morning before school."

*- the locker room at the high school the next morning -*

The next morning well the team was getting ready for practice Scott saw Ethan putting the knee brace he had got the night before and walked over to him and said "what's that for?"

Ethan then said "I just need some extra support for my knee I hurt it when I was a kid and it hurts every now and then when I make fast movement during lacrosse so I'm going to see if this helps.'

Scott said "if it doesn't my Mom can help you find someone to take a look at it."

Ethan said "thanks I'll think about that."

A little while after practice Ethan took the knee brace off his knee which hurt him way less than it did after his first lacrosse practice and also the game he had played since then. To him it was like the reason he wore all the other equipment he didn't want to get hurt or in this case he didn't want to hurt himself further.

Ethan dumped his stuff at his locker and was grabbing his stuff for his first class and Aiden came over and said "how's the knee?"

Ethan said "it feels god so are you ready for another day at school?"

Aiden said "yeah so did you find out how Liam's training went yesterday?"

Ethan said "yeah he said it was pretty good they mainly worked on controlling their shift. Scott said Liam's getting pretty good at that."

Aiden then said "that's good maybe we should work with him a bit."

Ethan said "yeah maybe on the weekend or on Wednesday."

Aiden then said "what about Friday?"

Ethan said "we've got a lacrosse game on Friday."

Aiden then said "oh yeah I forgot about that, is it here or away somewhere?"

Ethan said "it's here and so is next week too."

Aiden then said "that's good two home games in a row so who do we play next?"

Ethan said "I'm not sure but Davenport prep is back next week we have like four games with them because they're our closest rivals."

Aiden then said "maybe we should talk to Brett about that guy that beat you up."

Ethan said "yeah Brett seemed pretty mad at him about it. Jeff said that he talked to him during the game and he had no idea what it was about."

Aiden then said "do you think he knows about you?"

Ethan said "no he was talking about Danny and I being gay nothing to do with anything else."

Aiden then said "are you sure?"

Ethan said "yeah but we can talk to Brett about it if you want. I wonder if Liam has his number."

Later on at lunch Ethan went over to Liam and said "hey um odd question do you by any chance have Bret's number I kind of want to ask him something?"

Liam said "no I don't we weren't exactly friends and I didn't get a chance to get it from him before we went off to Mexico. Why do you want it?"

Ethan said "it was just something about that guy Aid is kind of worried he might know something more then I'm gay."

Liam replied "I doubt he knows Brett would have said something to Jeff if he knew."

Ethan replied "yeah I guess so makes sense. Oh by the way Aid and I are thinking of doing some training with you on Wednesday or the weekend maybe we haven't figured out a time yet or talked to Scott."

Liam replied "that sounds good, do you guys think there's something coming or something like that?"

Ethan replied "maybe but even if there isn't you still should be prepared for anything and besides you don't want to ended up like Malia and get stuck as a wolf when you shift."

Liam then asked "do you know anyone that happened to other then her?"

Aiden replied "not really but it was hard for us to control it d too when we were you age."

Liam then asked "really? I thought you guys were born werewolves?"

Ethan said "we were but sometimes even we have trouble learning how to control that side of ourselves."

Aiden then said "having anger issues doesn't help either."

Ethan then said "also losing your family at a young age doesn't help either."

Liam then said "so you guys have been on your own for a while then?"

Ethan said "sort of Omegas don't really do well on their own; you're more venerable to hunters and other things."

Liam then asked "like what?"

Aiden replied "other werewolves not all of them are like Scott, Jeff or his brother."

* - Deaton's office after school -*

Ethan and Scott were there well Aiden was at Lydia's getting some help with math at least that's what he had said anyway. Ethan was cleaning out the cat cages as they trusted him he was one of the few that cats actually liked he even had a cat of his own, he had taken in on that had belonged to a family of windagos that had gotten killed when the whole death pool thing had started. Ethan had also had one when he was younger as well. His current cat was right now curled up in ball sleeping near Ethan's bag in Deaton's office as he had brought him in for a check up, he had gotten a drive from Danny as he couldn't easily bring a cat on his motorcycle.

Well he was looking after the cats the bell rang as someone came in, Ethan usually listened into most things in case he got asked to come and help at the front, most of the time it was someone bringing in a sick or injured animal or one for their regular checkups like Danny bringing in his dog. Scott had been asked to go and see who it was.

Scott went to the front and saw Brett Talbot there he looked at him as he said "I asked Satomi if she knew how I could get in touch with you easier then hanging around the high school."

Scott said "yeah that makes sense so what do you need to talk to me about?"

Brett replied "it's not really you I wanted to talk to Ethan and find out how he was and to let him know about the other night."

Ethan then came around front and said "that's nice of you."

Brett said "I wanted to come by and say on behalf of Davenport prep and the team that were sorry about what happened."

Ethan then said "it's no biggie I've been queer bashed before. It's nothing worth starting a fight over."

Brett replied "It's still not ok he did that, but I also wanted to tell you just in case anyone else was wondering too he doesn't know about us and the supernatural stuff."

Ethan replied "that's good I asked Liam earlier if he had your number because I wanted to know if that jerk knew anything."

Bret said "I don't think he has it. I was never really friends with him at Davenport. But if you guys want it you can have it and I'll help out with Liam if you need me too."

Scott then said "thanks I could use it sometimes. Can I ask you if you were born or bitten?"

Brett replied "I was born one and so was my sister she was the other one your brother and Jeff saved from a hunter. I have to say your brother is something else the way he grabbed and arrow in mid air it was crazy."

Ethan replied "yeah you don't want to take him on blindly he's got a martial arts background so he can throw anyone around easily. I know Aid and I took him on once and we're glad he was on our side."

Scott then said "so how did you ended up with Satomi?"

Brett replied "some hunters set fire to our home and we escaped and she found us and brought us here."

Scott then said "was it the Hale fire?"

Brett replied "no but my Dad knew Talia Hale, I think I remember someone like your brother one time when I went over there with him one time when I was kid."

Scott said "maybe you did see him he used to be friends with one of the human members of their family."

Brett then said "does he still know him?"

Scott said "no he died in the fire."

Deaton had gone into his office to some other stuff and didn't her the conversation he left pretty much after he heard that it was pack business and stayed out of it unless he was asked to join in the conversation. He caught some bits and pieces that he knew already from talking to Satomi and from what he had found out from things Logan had said around him.

Brett replied "I'm sorry that must have sucked for him."

Scott said "yeah Logan had a few people close to him die young, his girlfriend and both his best friends."

Brett replied "man that really sucks how did the others die was it werewolf related too?"

Scott replied "no they were humans his girlfriend had cancer and died from it and then his other best friend got killed in the military. He was also Isaac's older brother."

Brett nodded and said "wow he's had a rough life."

Ethan said "yeah and then on top of it all off the Alpha me and Aid had made us drag him into the woods so he could bite him."

Brett then said "so was he in the pack with you guys?"

Scott said "no his friend Jeff found him and helped him out. His family got killed by hunters when he was 13 so he was an Alpha then."

Brett then said "I think Satomi knows him."

Scott said "yeah she said something to him in the warehouse with Chris."

Brett then said "yeah he did i think it was something about him not always thinking of being violent. Oh and thanks again for helping save my pack like I said if you need any help let me know." They then exchanged numbers Scott even group texted Brett's number to the pack just in case anyone else wanted it.

Ethan then said "so we'll see you in two weeks then unless something else comes up."

Brett replied "yeah and by the way Jason got suspended from the team and from School for the whole fight thing. Our Coach was pretty mad at him for doing that so he cut him from the team. I'm not sure if he'll be coming back to school or not. I don't really talk to him much also it was his first year on the team too."

Ethan then said "that's good so I don't have to worry about Aiden betting the carp out of him."

Brett replied "I take it you don't want to mess with him then?"

Ethan said "or me but unlike him I know when not to fight. I could have fought back with him and hurt him badly but I didn't want to go to jail."

Brett said "yeah I know what you mean being a werewolf sometimes you don't always know your own strength and what you do to anther werewolf doesn't hurt them in the same way as it does with a human."

Deaton then came in and said "very sage advice."

Brett said "yeah Satomi taught me that she said you always have to be careful around humans as you never know what they may do to you or each other."

Scott said "yeah Kira Yukimura's mother knew her when she was younger and in a world war two internment camp."

Brett said "yeah she mentioned that to me once when I was doing a school project on that. I couldn't really use it because the camp was closed and all reference to it was lost."

Scott said "yeah they built Eichen house on the grounds of it."

Brett then said "wow that place creeps me out when I go past it so what happened to Kira?"

Scott then told him about the whole thing with the nogitsune and how Kira had died after they defeated it. Brett replied "wow you guys have been through a lot then."

Scott said "yeah."

Brett then said "it's interesting to find out why all the weird stuff happened in the town last year."

Just then Allison came in and said "I was driving back from the library and I came across a cat someone had left on the road." Deaton came around from the back and said "let's see what I can do to help". Brett looked at it and said "aw he's so cute how could someone abandon such a sweet little thing."

Brett then went and picked it up and it without fear nested itself in his arms. Ethan then said "wow I thought I was the only one cats did that with."

Brett said "really I know Satomi said it was rare. When I was younger I used to have one but he died a couple years ago."

Ethan said "the same I had one from when I was like six to when I was twelve he died just before our family got killed. I got a new one a few weeks ago though his former family was the family of windagos that got killed early on in the dead pool list."

Just as they made their way into the back Willow appeared and walked around Ethan's legs and also nuzzled Brett's as he could tell he was also someone who liked cats as well. Brett lay the cat down on the exam table and stoked it well Ethan and Deaton examined it. They found out it was boy and that it wasn't hurt to bad after they cleaned him up. Deaton said he'd put some signs up but would let Brett have him if he wanted to until he found out if it had an owner. Brett decided to call him Simba.

* * *

Authors' note I decided to have Brett have a cat to because of Cody Saitngune having one and his is also called Simba.


End file.
